


Sponge Pussy

by daddygod



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddygod/pseuds/daddygod
Summary: Spongebob in a gangbang





	Sponge Pussy

Spongebob moaned as several erect cocks forced their way into his spongy holes. He thrust his hips against the air, desperate for contact and heat. One of the huge fish fucking his holes put a leg between his thin legs, letting the sponge hump him as his own huge cock sloshed in and out of the now soggy sponge. Precum leaked from every inch of his body, the yellow sponge absorbing it and squeezing it out with every thrust into his tightening holes. Spongebob moaned breathlessly, squeezing himself around the hot cocks fucking him brainless. As he reached his breaking point, several loud shouts and the sudden feeling of liquid entering his body pushed him over the edge. The thick semen of the buff fish surrounding him rushed through his porous body, leaving him breathless and soggy as he reached his own climax. Never before had Spongebob felt so much ecstasy. He swore this wouldn't be the last time he opened his holes to strange dicks.


End file.
